I'll Help You Sasuke
by The Final Uchiha
Summary: What if Sasuke,Itachi, & Kakashi weren't the only ones with the sharigan.Please leave reviews and tell me what you think


Years ago (Kohona)…

_Years ago (Kohona)…_

You wished to see me Shijuza. The older man asked.

Yes. I'm in need of favor my old friend, I fear my clan shall be under attack and will be wiped out in the near future.

What!! The man said surprised at what he just heard. Who would dare take on the Uchiha and not just one the entire clan that is nothing but ludicrous I assure you

I bet it was just some rumor someone set up to scare…. He was cut off when the Uchiha began to speak.

Naga that's enough this is far from ludicrous I gurantee you that! The man said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. Why havn't you reported this to Saroutobi-sama!

Naga asked his friend in an angry tone. It is none of his concern besides it wouldn't make a difference if I did or not this person perhaps surpasses our Hokage and it wouldn't do the village any good if they lost they're strongest clan and the Hokage.

I see. Naga said with defeated look on his face. Tell me something Shijuza who is it or do you not know. Yes I know who it is and I can't say I'm surprised at this. The Uchiha said with glom like smirk on his face. Itachi. At the mention of the name Naga eyes widened but then thinking about it he to had not been surprised. Does Mikoto know this as well?

He asked. Yes she knew before I did motherly intuition I suppose. Now about that favor.

He said in serious face. If my clan is to be wiped out I want to give you a parting gift. Where is your son? The Uchiha asked. He is sleeping, why what have you got planned Uchiha? Naga asked. I will like to leave him the power of the sharrigon. With that a small boy with I black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and an elderly woman with a long gray hair appeared into sight.

Who are they? Naga asked. This young man was born without I they gift of sight and he has voluntarily come to give up his sharrigon, and this is Bayoni Huyhi one of the top ten medic nins in the world and she shall be the one to do the transfer they're eyes. Shijuza explained. So my son will be the same as Kakashi Hatake and will have the power but will not be able to deactivate it. Naga asked. No. Bayoni said then continued. He shall be able to use it as an Uchiha would. The only reason Hatake can't because the medic nin who did it does not have the experience I do.

But before I do this I'm curious Uchiha why would want me to give a clan technique such as the sharrigon up to someone a child at that? Bayoni asked eagerly awaiting an answer. Shijuza & Naga both gave similar smirks. Bayoni began to grow irritated that she wasn't being told something when Naga finally said something that caused her to smile.

_**My son is the next heir of the legendary griffin contract**_…….

_Present day_

It was typical day in Kohona it was sunny, birds were chirping, and kids were playing and a certain hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja was on his to the academy for graduation and to get assigned to his team. This was the day Naruto had been waiting for his whole life, today he didn't mind the silence when he walked towards a group of people or the looks of pure hatred from their eyes. Next to him was a boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and had black banes covering a small portion of his face. Rinji-niisan was the matter aren't you happy to be graduating? Naruto asked giving his friend a confused look. Rinji smirked and replied. Of course I'm happy I just can't believe we are graduating that's all. Hey Naruto how bout we go to Ichiraku's afterwards to celebrate my treat. Naruto's face lit up and he quickly began drooling, once he snapped out of his fantasy he grabbed his friend by the wrist and put it in high gear to the academy.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Rinji said to himself remembering how much Naruto loved ramen.

_At The Academy_

Rinji and Naruto sat next to each other in a room filled with more ninja hopefuls waiting patiently for there teams to be assigned to them. When finally an older man with brown hair tied up on the top of his head spoke. I don't have to tell you guys how proud of you I am, you all will be great shinobi. The man said trying to hold back tears but to no avail.

Come on Iruka-sensei enough with the sappy stuff just assign the teams already. Naruto blurted out, which Iruka was about to respond but he could do nothing but smile at his favorite hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. With that Iruka gave everyone their teams and where they would meet their jonin instructor and begin the life as genin of the leaf.

_Later That Day_

Naruto and two other genins sat on a rooftop waiting for their new sensei. There was boy and a girl both seemed to be a tad bit older than Naruto. The girl had long gorgeous pink hair a red dress with black shorts underneath. The boy had on blue shirt with a fan on the back, white shorts, and white arm guards. The boy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as the girl was admiring the young man. Naruto sat thinking all about his favorite types

of ramen when suddenly a tall man with silver hair, a green vest, a mask that covered his

mouth, and a headband that was covered one of his eyes. Hello. Was the greeting the man

gave to his students after being late. Your late sensei what kind of jounin is an hour late

just what the hell took you so long! Naruto yelled. Sorry bout that I had something I had to do but anyway let's start the introductions. I'm Kakashi Hatake my interest well I don't really have any. Goals I've pretty much completed everything I wanted to do. As for hobbies I don't really feel the need to share that with you. All the genins had the same thing on their minds as they glared at their sensei._ Some introduction._ Kakashi then pointed to Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki my interest are, ramen, training, and having fun. The only hobby I can think of is eating all different kinds of ramen. And my goal is to become the Hokage so everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me. Once Naruto done was the pink haired girl spoke up. My name is Sakura Haruno my hobbies are picking flowers, and practicing my genjustsu. My interest….. 'she turns to the raven haired boy and begins to blush and stutter" my interest are uuummmmm… my goal is to ummmm. Okay thank you Sakura. Kakashi said to his fan girl student. Now how about you. Kakashi said. My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like anything per say. As for hobbies I don't have any. And my goal… well it's more like an ambition I'm going to kill a certain someone and revive my clan. _Interesting_ Kakashi thought to himself. Good now that's out the way I want you all to meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am tomorrow and don't eat… **OR YOU'LL PUKE. **With that said the jounin tool his live living his students to think about his words.


End file.
